Mario
This is the prologue chapter of Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms. This is named "Enemy vs Enemy". Synopsis Who is stronger? Bowser, or maybe Copperpot? These two archenemies clash in the Kingdom of Trullialleri! Plot Mario & Luigi in Kingdom of Trullialleri! (The story starts in Mushroom Kingdom, with Princess Peach taking care of the three Toad Guards. Captain Toad pops out from a small bush and shouts to Peach.) * Captain Toad: Princess Toadstool! * Princess Peach: Oh! It's you, Captain Toad. There is no tickets to restore the power of my castle. Can you help me? * Captain Toad: Yes... (Captain Toad leaves and goes to the other members of Toad Brigade.) * Captain Toad: My friends! * Other members of Toad Brigade: Hello, Captain Toad! * Hint Toad: Always, do you think about Mario and Luigi? * Captain Toad: No. * Yellow Toad: We can go find Mario and Luigi! * Toad Brigade: Alright! We can do it! * Captain Toad: Let's go find the Mario Brothers! * Toad Brigade: Go! (We then cut to the Kingdom of Trullialleri. Here, all of the Trulli Fighters won against their archenemy, Copperpot. In their way to the bakery, a plane crashes, revealing that Mario and Luigi pilot the plane. The two brothers join the fighters and they also come to the bakery.) * Mario: Yahoo! * Luigi: Here we go! (After making the recipe, the Trulli Fighters run to the school, followed by Mario and Luigi.) * Mario: My fighters!!! (All of the Trulli Fighters stand.) * Ring: Mario! Luigi! What are you doing! * Mario: Uh.... * Luigi: Mmmmh.... * Zip: It's time for obstacle course! * Luigi: No! It's time to go to the school! FINALLY! You hear me? * Mario: Yes. The First Day of School (In the school, the teacher points to Mario and Luigi.) * Teacher: Are you from Mushroom Kingdom? * Mario: Yes. * Luigi: Look! The Toad Brigade is here! * Yellow Toad: These four are the Trulli Fighters. Is it true? * Mario: Yes. (Teacher gives all of the school members pasta making machines.) * Luigi: Finally spaghetti! * Mario: A perfect spaghetti needs fresh tomato sauce, some grated parmesan and... * Ring: Some basil leaves! * Luigi: Perfect, Ring. You're doing fantastic! Always, it's time for pasta! (All of the school members make spaghetti. Then, the teacher puts all of the pasta. After that, everyone looks at spaghetti and eat it. After the spaghetti, everyone leaves, with Mario holding a pasta making machine.) * Mario: The bakery! (When the fighters and the brothers arrive, Mario prepares to make the sauce, while Luigi grates parmesan cheese and the fighters make the pasta and cook it.) * Stella: SHUT UP, MARIO! * Sun: Are you good? * Mario: Alright. Let's place some basil leaves and enjoy it! Copperpot? (The next day Mario does not go to school. Suddenly...) * Mario: Is it Copperpot? (It revealed to be Copperpot.) * Copperpot: Ha ha ha ha!!! I'm gonna take you, your brother and these four pesky fighters! And I'll make you a trap! It's your end!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!! * Mario: NO! (Copperpot sets a trap in the bakery.) * Copperpot: Ha ha ha ha... Mario! Are you OK? * Mario: Fighters... it's time for spaghetti! * Luigi and fighters: Good idea! (Everyone cooks spaghetti. Luigi grates parmesan. Then, Mario places spaghetti, pours some sauce, adds some parmesan and places a basil leaf.) * Mario: That's the perfect spaghetti! * Luigi: The two kingdoms have started the war. * Mario: No... (Somebody knocks the door.) * Mario and fighters: Copperpot! * Copperpot: Here are you! (Many of Copperpot's army members, like the genie, Megaveggie, Carrotsprout and the Overlord attack the kingdom.) * Megaveggie: It's your end! * Carrotsprout: The fighters will fight us! * Overlord: Ha ha ha!!! * Genie: When you fight me? * Mario: Always, I'm ready to save the kingdom! (The army escapes.) * Overlord: WAH, HAH, HAH, HAH..... The Second Rival (Bowser appears.) * Mario Bros.: Bowser! * Bowser: Gwa ha ha... * Luigi: You're fighting against Copperpot? (Bowser shows up his army.) * Bowser: It's my Koopa Troop! Piranha Plant's New Lullaby The Dark Cyan Sky Copperpot Arrives! Dinner Time Mario's New Pet Copperpot's Destruction Plan Trivia